


How do you Parent?

by Bowiegirl47



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, I'm always bad at tagging, One Night Stands, Overprotective Sherlock Holmes, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, hopefully lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowiegirl47/pseuds/Bowiegirl47
Summary: Was a one-shot, now a full storyAfter a one night stand with Sherlock, you find yourself pregnant. You and Sherlock are now on an interesting path to Parenthood.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. In the Beginning...

“Mia,” John greeted. You waved and ducked under the crime scene tape. “How was your holiday?” he asked.

“Not much of a holiday, I’m afraid. I mostly worked. I think that might have been the cause of my stomach bug I’ve had for the past few days,” you told him with a small smile. Meanwhile, Sherlock took you in and began making his deductions. You glanced over at him and blushed. You hadn’t seen each other since before you left where in a moment of passion, you two had slept together. You had been gone visiting family for a couple of weeks before heading down to Brighton to work on a case.

Sherlock heard you mention a stomach bug, but his eyes widened when he realized it was no bug. You were pregnant. With his child.

“It’s not a stomach bug,” Sherlock said quickly.

“Excuse me,” you said, not quite catching what he said.

“I said it’s not a stomach bug. I suggest you visit a doctor, and then visit Baker Street when you’re done,” Sherlock said before turning back to the crime scene. The sooner he solved it, the sooner he could come up with a plan for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've made it a story! Also I named the character Mia, but the story is still going to be told in 2nd pov and I will use the name as little as possible.
> 
> As always, suggestions and ideas are welcomed!


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Mia talk about everything.

Sherlock had been a little frantic since he came home from the crime scene to the point where John had started to worry. It had been 3 days, _3 days_ , since he had seen you and you still hadn't come by Baker Street. He huffed and threw himself down in his chair. He tried to retreat into his mind palace but his thought were too erratic to try to organize them. He huffed again and was about to pick up his violin when there was a timid knock at the door. John and Sherlock's heads snapped towards the door as it slowly opened to reveal you, looking a little worse for wear. 

"Hi," you greeted as you entered before awkwardly standing in the living room. "Um, John, can I have a moment to talk to Sherlock? Alone?"

John's eyes went wide as he looked between you and Sherlock. "Um, yeah. I'll just take a quick walk. Get some air," John said as he grabbed his jacket and quickly left. And then there was two.

Your gaze stayed firmly on the floor as you shifted you weight from one foot to the other. "So you know," you murmured. 

Sherlock's throat went dry. "Yes," he croaked. You sighed and collapsed in John's chair. You looked at Sherlock with a firm face. 

"I'm keeping it," you said bluntly. "I don't care what you think or if you don't want to be involved-"

"I do," Sherlock said softly. "I do want to be involved," he said a little louder. That seemed to deflate you some.

"Right," you mumbled. The room fell silent as you two awkwardly looked at each other.

"You want to keep it?" Sherlock finally said. You gave him a firm nod. "What if it's like me?"

You laughed. "I can think of worse things," you told him with a grin. "Thankfully, I already have some experience with dealing with you. After all, that's why Lestrade assigns me to all the cases you are on. And I'm sure your mother has some tips too." Sherlock smiled slight before the room fell silent again. "We are going to have to tell people," you said after a moment.

"We don't have to," Sherlock said quickly. You clenched your jaw before standing up and cupping Sherlock's face.

"I'm not ashamed that you are the father, if that is what you are thinking. I don't care what anyone thinks."

Sherlock snorted. "How do you know exactly what I'm thinking?"

You laughed. "I think I rarely know what goes on in that head of yours, but I know you," you said as you sat back down in John's chair. You fiddled with your jacket before looking at Sherlock again. "Do you want to see them?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow. You pulled your phone out and turned it over in your hands. "I have a copy of the ultrasound video on my phone," you told him. Sherlock swallowed again.

"Um, yes," he murmured. You tapped your phone before turning it around to show Sherlock a black and white video.

"I'm 8 weeks which I'm sure you know," you said sheepishly. "But that's our baby," you told him as you pointed at a white blob. "And..." You pressed the side of the phone to turn the volume up for the the racing heartbeat to fill the room. Tears sprang to your eyes as you heard the heartbeat again, and you could've swore that Sherlock had tears in his eyes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, suggestions and ideas are welcomed!


	3. Driving me crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock starts researching...

You and Sherlock had told everyone over the next couple of days, and most people had taken it rather well. John, of course, had been the first person you had told. He had walked in while you and Sherlock were still watching the ultrasound. He had been a bit shocked and kept looking back and forth between you two before he said that he better be the godfather causing you to laugh.

That had lead Mrs. Hudson upstairs and to be the second person to learn about your pregnancy. She had squealed and wrapped you in a big hug.

Next had been the parents. Your parents hadn't been been entirely thrilled with the idea of you pregnant out of wedlock but were excited about having a grandchild nonetheless. Sherlock's parents had been beyond ecstatic once Sherlock had called them at your urging. 

( _"Sherlock! You can't text your parents that you are having a child!"_

_"Why not? It serves the same function."_

_"Just call them and talk to your parents like an adult."_ )

Mrs. Holmes had asked for your phone number and was constantly texting you pictures of baby things that she found online and asking if you liked them. She had also told you that if you need any help or had any questions, she was only a phone call away.

Mycroft had also been told or somehow found out. Mycroft had simply texted you _I believe congratulations are in order for you and my brother. - M_. You had grinned and cheekily texted back, _Thanks Uncle Myc!_

Lestrade had been the only one to ask a question that you hadn't thought of an answer to yet.

"So...are you and Sherlock a thing now?"

You paused and thought. "Um, I don't think so?"

Greg raised a brow at your answer. "But you two are going to raise a child together?"

You shrugged. "Sherlock said he wanted to be involved." Greg's eyebrow seem to raise a little more before he dropped it and gave you the paperwork you need to fill out for light duty.

Everyone had been handling the news well except one: Sherlock. He had immediately thrown himself into researching every little thing he could about pregnancy. And he was constantly sending you links to articles and studies from everything to disease, birth-related injuries, and defects. And the constant text messages. 

_Are you monitoring your blood pressure? - SH_

_Shouldn't you be testing your blood sugar? - SH_

_Don't go around paint. If so, wear a mask. - SH_

_Don't eat any seafood. - SH_

_You should only have a cup of coffee a day. - SH_

_Don't let Anderson's idiocy stress you out. It isn't good for fetal development. - SH_

(You had to admit the last one had made you laugh and had made Lestrade laugh when you showed it to him.) You had had enough.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes," you shouted as you climbed up the stairs and opened the door. John smirked as he sat in his seat, typing away on his laptop. He jerked his thumb in the direction of the kitchen before you stomped over. Sherlock looked up from his microscope with wide eyes.

"Stop. Texting. Me," you growled, tossing your phone on the table. "You are the worst Negative Nancy to walk the planet! Do you think I found out I was pregnant and then found out nothing about pre-natal care? Of course I did! But I'm healthy! The baby is healthy! I don't need you texting me about every little thing that can go wrong, because that isn't helpful. All that does is stress me out more than Anderson does!" You panted as you finished your rant. "And don't say this is because of mood swings," you muttered. Sherlock continued to stare at you with wide eyes like he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"The words you are looking for, Sherlock, are 'I'm sorry'," John said from the living room, making you chuckle. 

You sighed before moving next to Sherlock and taking one of his hands into both of yours. "I know you want to research everything about what's happening. I get that. That's who you are. But nothing is going to happen. I know you'll argue with me about statistics and everything, but I can feel it in my gut. And my gut has never been wrong before. So research away, just please keep it to yourself unless it's a nice fun fact that won't cause me to worry or it is something really important that I should know about." 

Sherlock nodded. "I'm sorry," he murmured. 

"It's okay, and Lestrade and I got a kick out of the tone about Anderson. Just...fun facts okay? Like what stage of development the baby is at and stuff like that." Sherlock nodded again. "I'm not mad, Sweetie," you told him. "You were just driving me crazy. Now, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, ideas and suggestions are welcomed!  
> And comments make me happy and want to write more!


End file.
